


Will I Catch Up To Love I Can Never Tell

by princessmikey



Series: Carousel [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: BoyxBoy, M/M, and can be together, and theyre still in love, and yeah, fifty six years after mr houdini, im not sure how i feel, michael and luke meet again, takes place now, weird sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:51:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8083837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessmikey/pseuds/princessmikey
Summary: Michael never thought in his seventy three years of life he would be standing in the sold out stadium, watching his favorite artist. He didn't think it would ever be okay for the young man in front of him to be wearing a skirt, and he didn't think it would ever be okay to hold the other man's hand. Michael didn't think he would live so long to watch the world turn.Michael was thankful how much the world changed. He was thrilled to see young men falling in love every day in the exact same way he did. He is thankful that they don't get as much ridicule, and bullying as he did. He is happy they get to fall in love in peace, and live happily together.A small part of Michael couldn't help but resent the fact that he didn't get the same treatment. He wished he wasn't bullied his whole childhood. He wished he hadn't grown up thinking he was the scum of the earth because of the way he felt for other men. He wished he didn't have to hide all the feelings he had for Luke. He wished he didn't have to run to keep Luke safe.





	

Michael never thought in his seventy three years of life he would be standing in the sold out stadium, watching his favorite artist. He didn't think it would ever be okay for the young man in front of him to be wearing a skirt, and he didn't think it would ever be okay to hold the other man's hand. Michael didn't think he would live so long to watch the world turn.

Michael was thankful how much the world changed. He was thrilled to see young men falling in love every day in the exact same way he did. He is thankful that they don't get as much ridicule, and bullying as he did. He is happy they get to fall in love in peace, and live happily together.

A small part of Michael couldn't help but resent the fact that he didn't get the same treatment. He wished he wasn't bullied his whole childhood. He wished he hadn't grown up thinking he was the scum of the earth because of the way he felt for other men. He wished he didn't have to hide all the feelings he had for Luke. He wished he didn't have to run to keep Luke safe.

Michael tried not to think too much of this. What's in the past is past, and he had to live now, and now was in the pit of a sold out show. He looked around, noticing he was probably the oldest in the pit. He didn't feel out of place though. Everyone was here to see the same man, to share their love for him. He felt more at home in this pit than he had felt anywhere in the past fifty six years.

Michael looked to the blank stage, his heart thumping in his chest. This wasn't his first time seeing one of his shows. He had been to every show he played that was driving distance from Michael's home. It was the only thing that made him happy. It was the only place that felt like home.

The lights went out, and the crowd fell silent, then the stadium filled with loud cheering as a sole silhouette walked on stage. A light flashed over the figure, and the same ocean blue eyes were visible to Michael.

Michael felt everything fade away as the figure opened his mouth, singing the first few notes of his song. Michael melted at the sound. The voice sounded the same as the one he fell in love with fifty six years ago. It was the voice that was easily identified as Luke Hemmings.

The crowd went wild around Michael, and Michael could not have been more proud.

The circus had closed fifty years ago, and Michael had been so concerned Luke wouldn't find a job. He had barely any schooling, and Michael was pretty sure he couldn't read, well at least not well. He was afraid he would be attacked for his clothing, and end up dead in a week.

Michael was amazed to watch Luke rise to fame. He was proud to hear his music, and he was even more proud watching him sell out venues.

Michael was a little sad that Luke had to change his style to become the icon he was. He was a little sad to watch the pretty blonde walk out in denim and leather jackets every night, but Michael just reminded himself that it was what kept Luke safe.

"Thank you all for coming tonight, and celebrating the fiftieth anniversary of my final performance with the circus." Luke said into the mic, a dopey grin on his face. Michael had missed that grin.

Luke hadn't been touring for the past ten years. He had felt he was too old to be touring anymore, and he wanted a break. He took time off, and Michael was sad because he didn't get to see Luke anymore. He knew it wasn't really seeing him at a concert, but it was better than nothing.

Luke had announced one last show he would play. It was at a venue that was across the country, but it was the same place the final show the circus played at. It was a concert dedicated to the memory of it all.

Michael had to see Luke. It had been too long without the man, and Michael was having withdrawals. Michael used whatever money he could fine to buy the high demand tickets, and then purchase a plane ticket to the location.

Now Michael was here. He was in the pit staring up into the blue eyes he adored so much. Luke looked in his general direction, and although Michael knew it probably wasn't true, he felt like Luke was looking at him. He felt like they were looking into each other's eyes, the same way they used to do in the summer of 1960.

\--

The concert ended sooner than Michael wanted it to. When it was over Michael felt empty. That was it. There was no more Luke. The little connection they had was lost. Now Michael had nothing. He was alone.

He had no husband as he promised not to fall in love with anyone besides Luke. He lived his whole life just working so he could see Luke, because even when they were apart, he was all Michael thought about.

Michael had no friends. With all the hours he worked, he didn't have time to make friends. It also didn't help that he was terrified of people. After being bullied his entire childhood, he was scared to open up. He didn't want to let anyone inside.

Michael had no children. With no husband, and no time, there was no room for kids. Michael didn't care too much about that though. He was never a huge fan of children, and didn't ever really plan on having them.

But now Michael was alone, and he hadn't really realized how alone he was until everyone around him were walking out with friends and family, and he was standing in the front of the pit alone. He didn't realize how lonely he was until he felt empty inside because the other person his life revolved around would no longer be here. He was done touring, he was done making music.

Michael couldn't get himself to leave the pit. To him that would mean finally accepting that everything slipped away from him. It would mean facing reality, and realizing his life was nothing any longer.

Michael wasn't sure he could face that just yet, so he waited. He waited until everyone cleared out. He waited until security approached him and told him he would have to leave.

When that happened, he dragged himself out the doors. He began the small walk to his hotel, feeling the weight of his emptiness holding him down.

He stepped into the lobby, his eyes fixated on the floor. He walked onto the elevator, and pressed the button to his level. The elevator was just about to go up, but the door was held back, and a small group of people stepped on.

Michael moved to the corner, making more room for the group. He gave a quick glance, not thinking much of it. He saw a few buff men, and shrugged, looking back to the floor. It wasn't until one of the men spoke that Michael realized who it was.

He closed his eyes, hearing the same voice that used to whisper that it was okay into his ear. The same voice who would say he loved him every time they saw each other. The same voice that over that summer, Michael had become addicted to.

Michael looked up, his eyes wide. "Luke?"

Luke looked over at Michael. He had a small grin on his lips, probably thinking Michael was another fan. Luke's grin dropped when they met eyes, and he looked confused, but then the smile was back.

"Hey. You look a lot like someone I used to know." Luke said.

"You do too, except the one I knew wore the most beautiful pink dresses." Michael replied with a huge smirk.

"Michael?" Luke asked with disbelief.

"It's me." Michael replied. Luke seemed to move past his security, and wrapped his arms around Michael, a chocked laugh coming from his mouth.

"Michael." He repeated, his words lost in the cotton of Michael's shirt.

Michael quickly hugged Luke back, probably squeezing harder than he needed to. He didn't want to lose Luke, he never wanted to lose Luke. He held on until Luke was pulling away, and even then he was hesitant to let go.

"Michael this is my floor. I have to get off. You can come with me though." Luke mumbled, which is why Michael ended up releasing Luke from his grip.

"I would love to." Michael replied, a crazy smile on his lips. He was pretty sure anyone looking at them thought he was insane. He thought he might be. He just spent all the money he had to watch Luke smile, and by definition most people had, that was completely crazy.

Michael followed Luke and his security team to a room located near the back of the hall, and then he followed Luke into the room. The security left them there, they probably were returning to their own rooms.

Luke led Michael inside, and gestured to a chair for the man to sit.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed, only a couple feet from Michael.

"How could I miss this?" Michael replied, his eyes watching Luke's sparkle. He thought it was crazy how his eyes looked the same. Through all the years, his eyes still glimmered the same way, they still held all the amazement of the world.

"I didn't know you listened to me. I thought you hated me." Luke mumbled, his eyes becoming sadder.

"I could never hate you Luke. I have been to as many of your shows as I can since '67. I have been as close to the stage as possible, trying to support you as much as I could. I am so proud of you Lukey." Michael replied.

Luke nodded, and looked away. Michael could tell there was something on his mind, and he wasn't saying it.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, his hand reaching out for Luke's.

"I have thought about what I would say if I saw you again. I have thought it through every night since you left. Now you're here, and I am at a loss for words. I have no idea how to ask the questions I have. I have no clue if I want to know the answers either." Luke replied, his words coming out so fast, Michael was having trouble keeping up.

"You can ask anything Luke. I'll answer anything, I promise." Michael reassured the man, his hand gently rubbing Luke's arm.

Luke looked up at Michael, his eyes gleaming with the growing tears. "Why did you leave me? Why didn't you come back?" Luke chocked out.

"I had too. It was the sixties. It wasn't our time to be together. You had to be back on the road, and I couldn't go with you. It couldn't get out that we were seeing each other. I could not live with myself if you received the same treatment I got because of who I was. I could never do that to you Luke." Michael replied.

"I got bullied whether we were together or not Michael. I wore dresses, remember. You always acted like I was some fragile thing. I wasn't weak Michael. Did you forget that I was called a freak my first 23 years?" Luke replied with an eye roll.

"I didn't think of that. I just wanted you to be happy." Michael mumbled, looking down at his and Luke's intertwined hands. He really did want to do what was better for Luke. He wanted to save the blonde man from pain. He wanted him to be happy, and at the time he thought that meant leaving.

"I was happy when I was with you. I think that was the happiest time of my life." Luke replied shifting a little closer to Michael.

"It was the happiest time of my life too." Michael replied, his eyes looking back up at Luke. "I'm sorry I hurt you, and I promise I will make it up to you, well, if you let me."

"If you making it up to me means you won't leave me again, then please make it up to me." Luke replied with a smile. He moved the remainder of the space between him and Michael, and wrapped his arms around Michael's neck, his body falling onto his lap.

"Never ever. I think you're stuck with me." Michael replied with a small laugh.

The couple sat on the chair for a while, not saying anything at all. They let their minds catch up to what was happening. After fifty six years, they were together again, and this time it was forever.

"I love you." Michael mumbled into Luke's neck.

"I love you too." Luke replied, his body trying to move in even closer.

Michael lifted Luke up, and moved them to the bed. He tucked Luke in, and climbed beside him. Luke turned, and snuggled into Michael, his head resting against his chest. Their bodies this close felt right. It was everything Michael was missing, and everything he would ever need again.

\--

After that night, Michael and Luke grew back together. Michael left the small amount he had behind, and moved to live with Luke. They figured they were in their seventies and had nothing to lose, so everything was moving pretty fast.

They lived together, and every day they became closer, and fell more and more in love. Michael made Luke food using the skills he learned from working in the kitchen for years. Luke wrote Michael songs, and then shared them in front of the fire place at night.

Every night Michael and Luke walked out to the beach, and watched the sun set. Luke had mentioned that the home he had, he bought because it was on the ocean. He said he loved the ocean, it was his connection with Michael, and he had to live as close as possible. The explanation had Michael's eyes welling with tears, but he tried to mask it by calling Luke a dork.

It was only six months before Michael proposed. It was during one of their nights on the beach. Michael pulled out a ring, one that wasn't the most expensive, but it was in the shape of a circus tent, which Michael found fitting. Luke cried a little, and then happily agreed to marry Michael.

The wedding was a few months later, and was held on the beach as well. It was their place, it would be silly to have to anywhere else.

Michael surprised Luke with a wedding dress, one that had pretty pink adornments like Luke liked. Luke was hesitant to wear the dress, but after Michael told him repeatedly how beautiful it would be, Luke put it on.

When Luke stepped out of the room he had changed in, Michael's jaw dropped. He looked so happy in the dress. It looked so right. Luke was most comfortable in dresses, and Michael couldn't imagine how painful it would be to live most of your life wearing pants.

Michael was directed to the place where the groom stood, and he waited for Luke. When the music played, and Luke appeared at the end of the aisle, Calum holding onto his arm, acting just as a father would, Michael felt the same way as he did the first time he saw Luke.

Luke stood beside Michael, and he looked to Michael like he was the world. Michael felt that everything was right, that maybe the world didn't hate him. Everything had all been part of getting to here. Getting to be marrying Luke. Getting to be with Luke forever and ever.

The small part of Michael that resented life slowly faded away in Luke's eyes. He didn't resent that people today could be open. He didn't resent being bullied his whole childhood. He didn't resent anything, because if he was born now, he wouldn't be with Luke. If there was no oppression, Luke wouldn't have been in the circus, and he would never have visited Michael's town. Michael couldn't resent that. It all led to this moment. It all led to saying I do, and living happily ever after with Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure about writing a sequel, but then the idea came to me so i wrote it. Not sure how I feel, but I hope you guys liked it ❤️
> 
> tumblr: [fleetwoodmuke](http://fleetwoodmuke.tumblr.com/)


End file.
